Way to You
by ainisan
Summary: The first thing i noticed when i woke up was a bunch of peoples surrounded me and the fact that i don't remember anything except my name


A certain blonde sat on one of the park bench. He was none other than Kise Ryouta, a handsome guy who apparently lost his memories. Right now, he was tried to remember the way home.

"I can't remember it at all, what should I do?", He murmured to himself. It's nearly dawn but nothing came out. He had tried to ask someone, but he didn't have an address. So he walked tp the nearby park and sat down. He brought his palms to his face, covering them. He felt helpless.

He sat there for like a long time. Many people stared at him, but no one dared to approach. When the big clock at the park arrived at 6pm, that's when he thought to _'fuck that, i'm just gonna get on with it_ ' and got up to leave the park.

For some reason, Kise attracted many pedestrian's eyes, especially the girls. But like before, no one dared to approach him. It made him wondering, but it would be awkward if he come to them but they ended up not knowing him. No, he couldn't bear the shame. Being watched from unknown reason would make one uncomfortable, but not with him. it's just because his body used to being watched.

Turn left, Straight, Left again. He walked randomly, didn't knew where he might ended up. Purely used his instinct. _'Maybe my body still remember the way home',_ he thought. He felt foolish for depending on his instinct, but he couldn't help it.

"Instinct, huh? I felt like Aominecchi right now.", he let out a light chuckle, but quickly replaced with a frown. "Wait who? Aominecchi? Aomine? Aomine...cchi..."

His eyes widen. He looked around for a second then start running for dear life. He remembered something other than his name, this guy named Aomine. Who is i? Kise didn't know yet. But his instinct told him to come to him. It's the only way for him to get his memories back. Aomine was his ray of hope. Many thought running on his head as he himself running all the way to Aomine's houses, but after wandered for quiet long time his legs was ready to gave up. Fortunately, it isn't far and the road kise takes earlier were actually made it closer there.

He stopped in front of a gate of a yellow house. The house isn't so big, though the door was quiet high compared to the most houses. But isn't too high for Kise considering he was quiet tall himself. After he takes a moment to catch his breath, he place his hand on the door bell and push the button.

From inside the house, the rung of the bell cpuld be heard, but no one came outside. Kise, a little impatienly, push the bell a few more times. when he was ready to push for the sixth times, the door opened and a tan-skinned guy showed. He looks like he was just got out of the bath and a little annoyed. Maybe it's because he didn't expect any visitor.

"Yo, Aominecchi.", Kise smiled and waved his hand to Aomine.

After seeing the blonde in front of his gate, Aomine's expression changed from annoyed to the shocked one. He was stunned, he looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Hey, Aominecchi, why're you stop? Come on, open the door. Don't tell me you don't remember me...", Kise said that with a playful tone and a pout on his face. But deep down he was really worried wheter Aomine would remember him or not, because iifnot then he was damned. No more he could remember, so his only savior is this guy.

Aomine walked to the gate and opened it. Kise let out a sigh of relief, because he seems to remember him. When Aomine done opened the gate, Kise was ready to say something, but what Aomine did next really put him off-guard.

He put his hands on Kise's face and began to push and pull on his cheeks, resulted with weird faces on kise's handsome face.

"ow ow ouch... What did you do, Aominecchi? It hurts... ", Kise pulled Aomine's hands and start to rub his cheeks.

"Is this really you, Kise?", he looked so disbelief yet somehow happy. The expression confused Kise, so he stopped to read his expression altogether.

"What a silly question, of course it's me-ssu!", Kise laughed. Aomine's dumbstruck face really funny for him, not for Aomine himself, though.

Aomine's eyes widen. He looks like he finally get it. Kise, whose already stopped laughing, looked at Aomine's face whose also looked at him.

"What's wrong, Aominecchi?", His voice hint a bit of worry. Because Kise didn't remember him as a person that likes to daydream. Aomine saw Kise's worried face and sighed.

"No, i'm just out of sort for a while there. Come on in.", He opened the gate wider so Kise could step in.

"Ha, you must be really miss me, right, Aominecchi?"

"Shut up."

.

-to be continued-

.

.

on the next chapter:

.

"we have to do that thing"

"it's scary, i don't want it."

"what? seriously I did that? how embarassing"

"don't need. i get it already."

"Let's go back to that place"

"Welcome back"

"I remember it now"

.

next issue: Way to the gym.


End file.
